Pansy's fun with potions
by Caroling Graceless
Summary: Pansy slipped something into Hermione's drink that leads to a very compromising situation...pphg warning:bdsm sexual content.
1. chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter, or more situations like this might occur._

* * *

"Oh Goddamn Granger, who would've ever known you had such a mouth on you, eh?"

Pansy stood above the little Gryffindor, with a self satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

"I always wanted a little mudblood pet, now lick me my little whore."

Hermione complied, to drunk and high off of the potions that the Slytherin slipped into her drink earlier that evening.

"Granger, has anyone told you how absolutely fuckable you are," she managed to gasp right before she came.

She looked at the helpless, bushy haired little girl right in the eyes. At the beginning of their little session, the pathetic muggleborn seemed frightened disgusted, now her eyes were glazed over in lust and longing.

"Hmmm, Granger my little slut. Do you like being ordered around like a common house elf?"

That almost lit a fire in Hermione's eyes, but Pansy moved on, "Well, since you've been such a good pet I think I'll take you back to my room. Come."

Hermione followed Pansy down into the depths of the dungeons, where the snakes had their nest deep inside of Hogwarts. No one was in the common room, so she didn't have to explain her actions, though no one would've much cared what happened to the sixth year mudblood. When they entered the room, Pansy ordered her to strip.

"Do it slow for me my little bitch."

And with painstakingly careful work she removed her top in skirt, only to be left in her skimpy bra, knickers, knee socks and shoes.

"Take off your shoes Granger, and I'm going to change you into something more…suitable."

In a flick and a swish, her innocent cotton panties were replaced with a black thong and corset with holes for her nipples cut out made of leather.

"Now Granger, my little bitch, my little slave, come over here and rub your self up against me. All over my little slut."

Hermione couldn't help but comply, even though she was getting excited by it, which became ever more evident once Pansy began to play with her wetness.

"You're enjoying this aren't you my little slut. You like being used as my fucking plaything don't you? Get on the bed."

She got on the bed, and awaited Pansy's next instruction. The brunette heard a mumbled incantation, and she suddenly felt ropes binding her ankles and wrists to the bed.

"Vulnerable just the way I like you. You know, I could get away with doing practically anything to you right now."

She put a gag ball in Granger's mouth, and put a nipple clamp on one of her very aroused nipples. Hermione tried to scream in pleasure, but barely any sound came out.

"The beauties of magic my little bitch. You're going to need that gag ball."

Pansy began biting and sucking all over Hermione's skin, while adding a second nipple clamp. Hermione arched in frustration.

"What do you want my little whore?"

Pansy began to play with Hermione's clit, who tried to move against her hand to create more friction.

"Do you want it? Huh, do you want me to fuck you my little slut?"

Hermione nodded her head fervently, as if it was going to fall off.

"Well then you're going to beg me to do it, beg me to let you come, because you've been a naughty little mudblood. You keep trying to show all the purebloods that you're better than us, but you're not are you my little pet? Admit it, moan my name, and maybe I'll let you come."

She took off the gag ball. The potion had worn off a few minutes ago.

"Pansy, I want you to fuck my brains out, I'm your whore, your bitch, your slut, I'll do anything to let me come."

"My little lioness, will you admit you are a scum sucking Gryffindor whore, not good enough to be in my presence?"

She started playing with her clit again, except this time with her tongue before she finally pulled out a large vibrator.

"I'm a…scum…suck-in…gasp…Gryffin…dor…who's…not worthy to be……….IN YOUR PRESENSE!"

Then thrusting the huge vibrator in and out of her vagina with a violent force, Pansy whispered in her ear, "You're not allowed to come just yet."

"FUCK PANSY JUST FUCK ME. PLEASE PANSY FUCK ME, FUCK ME!"

then Pansy whispered in her ear, "Come for me my little slut," and in a sudden moment every sensation of absolute pleasure went through her body, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I expect to see you in this room at the same time next week, my little pet."

Hermione nodded, not quite comprehending what had just transpired. In a few more flicks of Pansy's wand, she was back in her disheveled uniform.

"Granger here's something to remember me by."

Hermione felt something appear on her neck, felt it, but knew what it was before she had even reached for it. Hermione had been collared by one of the biggest bitches in school, and there was nothing she could do but smile happily until next week.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter, or it would have a lot more scenes like this..._

**_this_** _means the character is thinking. I wasn't planning on extending this story at all, but I think I'm going to add only one more chapter onto this one. Have fun, review or I won't write the next chapter..._

* * *

Draco was sneering insults about to her about her classmates around the hall, but Pansy barely noticed. She was much too focused on the mousy haired know-it-all only a couple of tables away. The witch wasn't able to see it, but she knew that her collar was around the other girl's neck, marking her as her personal property. She smirked.

Suddenly Pansy heard a hiss in her ear, "Disgusting isn't it?"

She turned to Malfoy and raised her eyebrow a bit.

"The way that Mudblood is carrying on with that blood traitor. It's bad enough that he sides with the mudbloods and muggles, but he's still a pureblood and their blatant flirtation is vomit inducing."

Pansy looked back to Hermione and Ron talking at the Gryffindor table. She growled a bit, and murmured back to him, "Someone needs to show that bitch, her place."

"Too right Parkinson, she's had it coming since she came here strutting around like the next coming of Merlin or something."

_**Or something.**_

"Malfoy, I just remembered that I needed to owl my mother something. I'll be right back."

She told Draco that she wanted to put the bitch in her place, but really she just wanted to put _her_ little Gryffindor bitch in her place.

_My Dear Little Slut,_

_Come tonight during dinner to outside of the Slytherin common room. I'll be waiting for you. Make sure I can see your collar, and don't wear underwear. Unless of course you want to face the consequences._

It was unsigned but Hermione knew exactly who had sent it to her. It was odd for the owl to visit this early in the week, but she knew not to question her mistress. Pansy got angry over the smallest things, and while her punishments could be incredibly erotic, it was better not to chance it.

She had been receiving these messages for the last month, ever since their first meeting. She knew that Pansy had given her a rather weak form of the potion, which was why it had faded away so quickly, but it still had done its job…a little too well for Hermione's comfort.

Right before dinner Hermione took off the glamour on her collar and put on a pair of tall black platform boots, perfect for fucking in both her and Pansy's minds. They were some of the little presents that Hermione had been getting for good performances. It was too bad that Pansy ordered her not to wear underwear that night, she so wanted to try out that new set with the matching garters and corset.

She took off her bra and panties. She liked the feeling of slipping them down and then off the boots. Her whole body felt as if it was thrumming in anticipation. She had already told the boys that she was going to be working in the library during dinner, and might go on a walk depending on how much "study" time she needed. Still, she tried to move quickly and stealthily through the school, quite a feat in her shoes, but she'd had practice.

Once she arrived at the Slytherin portrait she noticed it was slightly ajar. As usual she walked through to the empty common room where her mistress was waiting for her.

"Nice, my pet," Pansy said looking at Hermione's hard nipples evident through her Oxford shirt. As she clipped a leash onto her collar, she began to bite and suck on Hermione's neck, making Hermione groan.

"Hmmm, my little slut's already wet for me. A record isn't it my sweet?"

Pansy's hand began to play with Hermione's clit, which increased her breathing and made her whimper a bit.

Pansy retracted her hand, and tugging on the leash said, "Come on bitch, my rooms aren't too far away…Unless you want me to fuck you right here like the desperate little whore you are."

She stared into the Hermione's brown eyes, with a slight Slytherin smirk playing at her lips.

"Come on."

She jerked on the leash and led Hermione practically panting into the bedroom.

"Growl for me while you're unbuttoning your shirt my little whore."

Hermione looked at her as if she was going to eat her up with a spoon, and then very lowly and slowly she started to growl and take off her shirt. Her breasts were so tempting with her hard nipples that Pansy had to pull her closer and give them some special attention.

"Now take off my clothing little slut, and lick my pussy. I assure you it will be quite tasty, and remember I can reward and punish you for your performance later."

With great speed Hermione undressed Pansy, attacking her panties and her pussy. Her greedy little tongue lapping up all of her mistress's pleasure. Pansy cried out and then brought her slave up to her mouth, kissed her hard, and then left a trail of purple hickies down her body.

"Very good my pussy slave, now take off your skirt."

Hermione's fingers quickly taking off her skirt, and leaving her boots on, left her nearly bare in the cold dungeon dormitory. Pansy then took off her leash, and magically made restraints drop from her ceiling.

As Pansy shackled her, she whispered into her ear, "I saw you earlier this evening with that Weasel."

Hermione looked confused.

"You know I don't like to share you pet, and he looked as if he wanted to screw your brains out. Understandable, you are one of the fuckable girls I have ever come across, but you know what you were doing you slut? You were encouraging him. You've been a very bad girl, and you know what we do to bad girls don't we, pet?"

"Yes, mistress."

"What do we do to them sweet?" she asked while slowly groping her vagina.

A flushed Hermione repeated the simple, and yet completely humiliating phrase, "We spank them."

"Yes, pet."

Pansy took out her paddle and began to swat Hermione on her gorgeous ass. After about fifteen strokes that Hermione had counted in a trembling voice, at times which threatened both tears of joy and pain.

"I'm going to take you down my little slut, and then you're going to lie down on my bed and open your legs very wide."

Hermione her legs like gelatin, wobbled to the bed and did as her mistress told her. Then Pansy pulled out a strap on from her nightstand, and stood before her.

Hermione was biting her lip in anticipation.

"Now my little whore, what have we learned?"

Hermione looked at her guiltily and said, "I mustn't tease you by flirting with boys."

"That's part of it, not all of it my sweet," she said and then approached Hermione on the bed, licking her clit.

Gasping for breath, Hermione tried to form a new thought, but was at a loss for words.

"Who's slut are we my dear? Are you my slut and no one else's?"

Hermione in complete discomfort almost shouted, "Yes, I am your slut only my mistress, I-uh-ah-mm need you."

Pansy playing with her clit and tits told her, "Ask me to fuck you like the whore you are."

"Pl-ple-ease Pansy, fuh-uck me like the whore I am."

"Fine."

Pansy slammed into her riding Hermione hard and fast until she began to burst. She only lay on her for a moment before she asked, "Do you know your place now, pet?"

Hermione looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Yes, under you, mistress."

"Good now get dressed, and I'll send for you when I want you next."


End file.
